The morning dream proposal
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot for darvey my vision for darvey proposal Donna and Harvey have the best morning breakfast ever


Darvey briefs

Brief 8

the morning dream proposal

At Harvey's apartment, It is five in the morning the sun was just about to rise. Harvey wakes up early knowing that today was going to be the best day of his and Donna's life. He got up and dress and starting cook breakfast for about an hour. As he waited to flip the French toast he went back to the bedroom to watch Donna sleep. He reminded her of sleeping beauty, Snow White all the princesses waiting for their handsome prince to give her true love's first kiss.

Even though, it wasn't their first kiss he could not help but give his princess true love's kiss on the forehead. Then Harvey left to finish his prince's duties and finish making breakfast.

While cooking breakfast Harvey was thinking of all dreams he had waking next Donna. Donna taking care of him and loving him. He felt guilt that even his dreams he could not open his eyes or his heart to Donna. But anymore his mind, eyes and heart were open and clear to know what he going to today is the best day in asking his princess, his savior, the woman he has always loved, Donna to marry just as soon breakfast is done.

The sunshine over Donna's face she was slowly waking to smell of French Toast and Coffee. But when she felt the lips of Harvey kissing cheek, nose and then softly on the lips she kissed and open her eyes as Harvey greeted with,

"Good morning my red head sunshine, I hope you don't this time I make you coffee and breakfast in bed. "

Donna sits up on the bed stretches to see breakfast cart of coffee, orange juice and French toast wipped topped with a nice red strawberry on top and she asked,

"Are you going to have breakfast with me."

Harvey shakes for his breakfast wasn't important as hers.

"No, not hungry but before you eat and we start our day together. There is something I want to do first. Donna's was beating fast thinking of what Harvey had planned when she saw go into the nightstand open the drawer got a small box placed in front her on her breakfast tray. Harvey takes her hand and proceeds to tells her,

"Donna I want to start off our morning and every morning with you as my wife. I don't want to take you for granted anymore. I don't want to waste another 12 years of me being idiot not showing you that you the best thing in my life and I never want to let go. A lot has happened in these past couple months that have been best because of you."

Donna is speechless trying not cry on what is now the best day of her, she wanted to scream yes as soon as could but Donna knew Harvey had more to so he let proceed in talking till got everything out that he need to say,

"Donna I want to know now that before my mom, told I her that

you are the one. And I wish that you have meet and she would have would love and be forever you were reason she and I made up before she passed. She knew so much how much I care for you that she going to mail me this."

Harvey takes the ring box opens it and shows Donna his grandmother's engagement ring as Donna sighs

"Oh harvey,"

"Donna, I love you, will you please marry me and by my side forever."

Donna smiled said nothing as she took the strawberry with the whipped cream and she put a bit of whipped cream on his nose. Donna lean in kisses the whipped cream off his nose and whispers

"I would nothing to have mor mornings like this as your wife, yes, Harvey I will marry you"

Donna puts on the engagement ring And from the sheer happiness Harvey kisses his forever future wife knowing all is right in world and that he and Donna will live happily ever after. And promising himself that will stay married for more than seven but stay together forever.

After their celebratory kiss Donna said

"We are late."

"Nope, no work for us not today, Louis, Alex and Sam got us covered and later we are going have celebratory dinner with drink champagne and eat to our hearts content. "

Donna sighs and admits a secret she has been hiding since yesterday.

"Well maybe not champagne perhaps sparkling, instead"

Harvey asked "why, is your stomach still bothers you."

"Yes but in good way, Harvey" Donna trying to hint to him that something was cooking her oven. But it took Harvey more time to figure it out as he asked her,

"How is your stomach bothering be good. "

She giggles at him, leans in whisper her secret to Harvey, "I am pregnant silly"

Harvey's bulged out in sheer shock and happiness as asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I took the test last night, I am sure"

Harvey hugs then he puts a hand on her belly telling her, "sparkling wine it is, Donna you have no idea how happy you made we are going to be a family."

She kisses him and informs him, "we have always been a family"

And with that celebrating by finishing their breakfast, and staying bed till their party later that not to just celebrate Donna and Harvey future wedding but their future family.


End file.
